Game Credits of The School Controller (2005)
The School Controller Development Team * Created by: Paul Reichie III Toys for Bob * Managing Director: Paul Lawrence * Studio Managers: Danny Palmer * Head of Graphics Department: Jack Donaldson * Head of Main Design: Yuji Naka * Head of Technical Department: Dick Richardson * Technical Direction: Hank Farrell * Project Manager: Gilbert Gouldman * Lead Programmer: David Gates * Tools Programmers: Marty Gilbert, James Brickyard-Holmes, Rupert Torme, Stephen Landis * AI Programmers: Steve March, Tony Roberts, Christopher Stevens * R&D Programmer: Rick North, Steve Robbins * Rendering Programmers: Todd Landis, Rick North, Hank Nolan * GUI Programmers: Buddy Goldenstein * Collisions Programmer: James Gouldsmith * Behaviors Programmer: Herbert Donaldson * FX Programmer: Sandy Goodman * Camera Programmer: Gilbert Gordon, Dave Fox * Hero Programmers: Dan Peek * Weapons Programmers: Edward Palmer, Robert Hoffman, Dustin Freeman * Art Director: Stephen James-Friedman * Lead Artist: Christopher Stevens * 3D Set Modeling: Todd Neil, Jane W. Seymours, John Grahames, Rick Goudlamn * Texturing: Danny Neil, John L. Nelson * Lighting: Martin Counters, Mike Goodman, Alexander Lowers, Jane Sounds, Rick Drummers, Danny Sands, H.J. Roberts, J. Henry Neil, Jack W. Anderson, Christopher Plumbers, Chris Landis, Alex Stanton, Rick Burbanks * Collision Maps: Frank Rosenthal * 3D Character Modeling: Albert Fox, Jane Neilson, Todd Matthews, Marc Miller, Ann Neil * 3D Character Texturing: Arthur Forester, Nathan Thompson, Jane Weens * 2D Layouts: James Hopkins * Lead FX: Annie Goes * CGI Backgrounds: Danny Controllers, Jane Amen * CG Modelings: James Mice, Annie Tunes, Rick Wright, Will Moranis * Lead Animator: Al Nelson * Animators: Danny Wong (Tool Chain/RTC), Jack Lawrence (Hero/Character), James Xavier (Characters/FMV), Christopher Stevens (Hero/RTC/Tool Chain), Steve Robbins (Tool Chain), Jack Sounds (RTC), Jane Oates (Characters/FMV/Tool Chain) * Additional Design: Buck Stevenson * Lead Level Design: Todd Moore * Lead Level Building: Brian Wilson * Level Building: Joe Gross, Annie Stardust, James Souls, Martin Miles, Jack Past * FMV Backgrounds: John Walkers, Annie Rumer * FMV Lighting: Dave Go * Rendering: Danny Roberts * FMV FX: Dave Mann * Compositing: Robert Floriel * Sound Effects: Bruno Thompson * Localizations: Chris Christian (Boats House Entertainment in Portland, Oregon) * Testers: David Gates, Annie Moen * QA: Leonard Fox, Jane Sexton, Jack Saxon, Rick Demons * Network: Frank Williamson Bandai America * Senior Producers: Patrick Cook * Directed by: Frank Lowenthal, James Rosenthal * Story: Michael Kennedy * Lead Designer: Frederick Raynal * Game Designers: Yuji Naka, Gene Wyman, Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Lead Artist: David Jones * Artists: David Lovers, Jack Grahams, Toby Donuts, Rick Jackson * Senior Animators: Danny Ericson, Jack Pets * Concept Artist: David Evans * Lead Programmer: Todd Roberts * Programmers: Bruce Warners, Dave Lowels * Senior Marketing Manager: Ross Borden * PR Manager: Mika Kelly * Co-Executive Producer: Simon Townshed, Chris Downend * QA: Dan Deliever * Customer Service Manager: Glen A. Cureton * QA Supervisor: Daryle Tumacder * QA Lead: Dan Tovar * Assistant Lead: Chester B. Vergara * CQC Team: Gene Bang, Raymond Chung, Michael Peterson * QA Testers: Alan Hopkins, Y Pham, Phillip Musil, Corey Chao, Matthew Peterson, Adam Hansen, Jesse Bell, Brandon Voytoski, Josh Harwood, Danelle Sears, Chris Simpson, Scott Pendleton, Kenrick Mah, Merwin O. Del Rosario, Jason Rainwater, Antone Simas, Seneca Roux, Justin Lockshaw, Ben Cole, Sang Lee, Bill McDonough * Audio, Sound and Music Created by: SoundTune Entertainments * Supervising Sound Designer: Albert Cochran * Assistant Sound Designer: Joseph Hoffman * Music and Sound Produced by: Wave Master Entertainment * Lead Music Composed by: Alan Hawkshaw * Music Composers: Jerry Martin Music, Jun Senoue, John Cale, Glenn F. Stafford * Additional Music: Naofumi Hataya * Orchestrations: Michael Bunchman * Sound Designers: Alan Hawkshaw Music/John Cale Music Musicians * Multi-Instrumentals by: John Cale Music Session Musicians * Rock: Naofumi Hataya (Synthesizer), Jun Senoue (Bass Guitars), Tom Neil (Rhythm Guitars), Rick Mann (Electric Guitars), Andy Nestor (Drums) * Jazz: Alan Hawkshaw (Electronic Keyboards), Jerry Martin Music (Keyboards), Jack Souls (Trumpets), Dave Minds (Alto Sax), Jack Fish (Trombones), Jack Enemy (Double Bass), John Cale (Violas), Jackie Tongs (Drums) * Classical: Michael Bunchman (Pianist), Glenn F. Stafford (Harpsichords), Dave Lost (1st Violins), Danny Slicers (2nd Violins), Annie Seas (3rd Violins), Don Letters (1st Violas), Dan Shadows (2nd Violas), Jane Rings (Cellos) * Blues: Christopher Martin (Organ), Danny Minds (Lead Guitars), Don Heist (Bass Guitars), Danny Surrender (Sax), Johnny Now (Percussion), Dave Sands (Drums) * Country: Stephen Feiten (Piano), Tom Souls (Bass Guitars), Dave Seals (Acoustic Guitars), Dan Deep (Electric Guitars), Donald Frost (Steel/Slide Guitars), Dave Lonely (Fiddles), Jack Hearts (Drums) * Sound and Music recorded and mastered at: Teen Wonderful Studios * Mastering: Dave Neilsson * Engineering: Dave Ty, Annie Logs * Mixers: Danny Lovers * Strings Arrangement: Dick Wyman * Conductors: Richard Wyman * Music Copyists: Danny Speakers * Arranged by: Dave Morgan, Stephen Feiten and Christopher Martin Audio - Ghost Media (London, England) * Executive Director: Brian Friedman * Supervising Editor: Steve Forester * Sound Designer: Karl Mann * Foley Artist: Todd Maxwell * Field Rifle and Gun Recordings: Danny Fox, Dana Johnson * Additional Sound Effects: Danny Sky Sound - Harrison Digitally Master (Hayward, CA) * Supervising Sound Editor: Dave Mann * Lead Mixer: Joe Gordon * Lead Engineering: Dave Mann * Mixer: Jane Seymours, James Rounds * Engineering: David March, Danny Neil, Jake Horse, Annie Daniels * Sound Design: Paul Friedman * Foley Artist: David Shooters Voice Recordings * Talent Agent: Joe DeVanon * Biz Girl: Wayna Calderon * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) * Voice Mastered by: Dave Gross at Goose Studios (London, England) and Jane Hoops at Teen High School Fighters Entertainment (Los Angeles, CA) Voice Talents (Main Cast) * Christopher Rich as Col. Robert Dexter * Malcolm McDowell as General Nick Goodman * Michael J. Fox as Young Tommy Whittaker * Alec Badwin as Police Chief Gregory Whitaker * Michael W. Smith as Lt. Donald Fox * Janet Waldo as Major Jane Griffith * Eric Idle as Old Rick Greene * Amy Adams as Mayor Amy Rosen * John Cleese as Professor Hank Anderson * Christopher McDonald as Sgt. Alexander Friedman * Will Wright as Mr. Christopher Frost * Nathan Lane as President James Kellyn * Steve Martin as Dr. Gregory Mann * Sally Field as Ms. Annie Fingers Voice Talents (Other Cast) * Steven Blum as Lead Thugs/Thugs #1/Thugs #2/Thugs #3/Thugs #4/Lead Gangs/Gangs #1/Gangs #2/Gangs #3/Gangs #4/Gangs #5/Gangs #6 * Bill Farmer as Thugs #5/Thugs #6/Thugs #7/Thugs #8/Gangs #7/Gangs #8/Gangs #9/Gangs #10/Gangs #11/Gangs #12/Lead Bully/Bully #1/Bully #2/Bully #3 * Nick Jameson as Bully #4/Bully #5/Bully #6/Lead Drugs/Drugs #1/Drugs #2/Drugs #3/Drugs #4/Drugs #5 * Roger L. Jackson as Lead Nuclear/Nuclear #1/Cargo #3/Cargo #4 * Paul Eiding as Nuclear #2/Cargo Managers/Lead Cargo/Cargo #1/Cargo #2/Nuclear Managers * Carl Pullman as Waiters/Bar Man/Jukebox Players/Janitors #1/Lead Sexy Man/Sexy Man #1/Sexy Man #2/Sexy Man #3/Disco Managers/Lead Disco/Disco #1 * Annie Goose as Waitress/Bar Woman/Janitors #2/Sexy Woman #1/Sexy Woman #2/Sexy Woman #3/Sexy Woman #4/Sexy Woman #5/Lead Sexy Woman/Disco #2 * Todd Kellyn as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs/Soldier Leader/Soldier #1/Soldier #2/Soldier #3/Soldier #4/Soldier #5/Soldier #6/Pilot * Steve Clarke as Soldier #7/Soldier #8/Soldier #9/Soldier #10/Soldier #11/Soldier #12/Lead Boss/Boss #1/Boss #2/Boss #3 * Dave Neil as Boss #4/Boss #5/Boss #6/Managers/Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Cops #1/Cops #2/Medic #1/Medic #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Helicopter Pilots * David Fishers as Chief Director Alexander Stevenson/Politician Hank James * William Burgers as Death Scents/John Russell * Bill Burgess as Professor William McNugent/Inspector Slack/Dr. Paxton * Narrated by: James Hopkins Motion Capture by Teenage House Entertainment * Dolly Grip: Don Mann * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens Intro Cinematic by Attitude Studios * Director: Antoine Charreyron * Modeling Supervisor: Jex * Motion Capture Supervisor: Frédéric Vandenberghe * Setup and Animation Supervisor: William Le Henanff * Shading, Lighting and SFX Supervisor: Gil Cornut * Research and Development Director: Laurent Martin * Production Manager: Frédéric Simonot * Storyboard: Ivan Gomez * Modeling: Romain Cote, Jérôme Billet * Motion Capture Operators: Anne-Laure Battail, Laurent Hemlinger, Xavier Jacolot * Setup and Keyframe Animation: Nicolas Baudoin, Patrick Giusiano, Jean Charles Laurent, Philippe Raoux * Editing and Framing: Henri Zaitoun * Shading, Lighting and SFX: Jérôme Brack, Emmanuel Campin * Compositing and Matte Painting: Gaëlle Bossis, Thibaut Petillon * Research and Development: Marie-Cécile Auzeill, Philippe Delorme, Georges De Luca, Julien Frantz, Antoine Galbrun, Benjamin Godon, Sébastien Masino, Alexandre Verlhac * Systems and Network: Sylvain Debes, Benjamin Domergue, Julien Doussot, Laurent Guilleminot, Jean-Paul Lopes, Paul Scheben Thanks and You! * Special Thanks to Bandai: Noah H. Nolan * Special Thanks to Attitude: Sylvia Abenzoar, Elisabeth Baur, Annika Boman, Jean-Paul Dasilva, Céline Devie, Carole Djaouti, Nathalie Etchepare, Boris Hertzog, André Leyronnas, Marc Miance, Sandrine Nguyen * Special Thanks to Namco: Nobuhiro Kasahara, Robert Ennis, Garry Cole, Brian Schorr, Jeffrey Lujan, Kim Morgan, Lee Hsaio, Sean Mylett, Jennifer Tersigni, Ignited Minds LLC, Tom Usher Designs, Yanick Lebel, Hoang Nguyen, Vince D'Amelio, Gordon Speirs, Danny Burbol, Cameron Tofer, Matthew Gosling, Jason Baker, Michael A. Lubuguin, Sach Steffel, Dean Ruggles, David Wells, Adrian Ludley, Gary Brunetty, Tim Y. Tao, Matt Sentell, Chris Esaki, Alvin Muolic * Lead Special Thanks to: Jude Cole * Main Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard * Special Thanks to: Mike Champman, Stephen Bishop, Christopher Cross, Andy Warhol, Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Thanks to: Jon Van Caneghem, David Maynard, George Lucas, Dan Hartman, Christopher Blair, Hank Marvin * Very Special Thanks to: Jerome Lowenthal, Fred Ford, Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo * Produced in Associate with: Sega * All Songs by: Alan Hawkshaw Music, Blizzard Music, John Cale Music, Jerry Martin Music, Wave Master Entertainment (Japan) * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Co-Producer: Ron Dante, Michael Morhaime * Executive Producers: Masaya Nakamura * Presented by: Bandai © 2005 Bandai America